


Cravings

by MrsSonBreigh



Series: KakaVege Week January 2018 [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned fisting, Pain Kink, mentioned sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSonBreigh/pseuds/MrsSonBreigh
Summary: Vegeta's gone and gotten himself addicted to Ultra Instinct.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaVege week!  
> January 1, Ultra Instinct

The thing about fucking Kakarot while he’s using that Ultra Instinct technique is that he always knows exactly what I need at all times. 

I thank the gods everyday that he mastered it, because now whenever we have sex, I can barely last about five minutes before I fall apart into a moaning mess under him. And those eyes, dear god. Just seeing him like that gives me gooseflesh.

Some would think that the emotionlessness that comes over his features would be a turnoff, but he looks so intense, concentrated. That and I kind of have a huge kink for being used. Something about him fucking me senseless without a fleck of love on his face gets me off like crazy. But afterward, he always holds me and tells me I’m beautiful and worships me like the Prince I am.

I come up behind him, snaking my arms around his waist and resting my head on the broad of his back.

“Again so soon, Veg? Gods, you _smell_ horny. What’s been wrong with you lately?” He stops cutting vegetables and turns, holding me in those strong arms.

I mush my face into his chest, trying my best to pick up at least a tiny bit of his scent, “I don’t know, Kaka. I just can’t get enough of you.”

He kisses my forehead, hugging me closer, “Well, I’m flattered, but I’m in the middle of making dinner right now. Can you wait until we finish eating?”

I groan and shake my head against the soft fabric of his t-shirt, “I don’t want to wait, though. I want you now.”

He chuckles and turns back around, “You’re gonna outlast me one of these days and I won’t be able to do anything for you anymore.”

“Not true. I could jack myself off easy just by looking at you like that,” I pull him back against me, “You’re so fuckin’ hot, Kaka.”

He reaches his right hand back and pats me on the butt, “Why don’t you give it a rest for today, hun? If you take much more you won’t be able to spar with me. And I know how you get when you’re in heat and the boys come around,”

I walk to the table and sit down with my arms crossed.

“Hey, don’t be like that, grumpy. You attacked Goten for coming in the house when you were in heat. I have to make sure you’re both safe.”

“Just because your brat doesn’t understand his boundaries doesn’t give him a free pass on discipline.”

He sits across from me, having set all the vegetables in the crockpot. He looks at me with a face that says, ‘Really?’.

“Vegeta. He’s my son.”

I huff, “He’s another Saiyan male. It’s not my fault that I want to protect my mate. It’s instinct,” I eye him with a smirk, “You know plenty about Instinct, don’t you, Kakarot?”

He rolls his eyes and laughs a bit, “Will you let that go? I don’t want to break you.”

“Maybe I want you to break me.” I look at him through my eyelashes.

“That’s not what I meant. Besides, you’ve been slacking on your training. Maybe I should ration the amount of dick you get. I can’t let you fall too far behind, you know.” He gets up to get a glass of water.

“Oh, fuck you.”

He shrugs, “I figure you’d want to at some point.”

“Wait. You’d let me…?”

He gives me a side eye, “Fuck me? Yes. I’ve been expecting you to ask for a while but you’ve been so addicted to Instinct lately that I’m kind of afraid you won’t ask at all.”

“Kakarot, _you_ could’ve asked.”

He sits down again, handing me a glass, “Nah, I’d rather do what you want. And if that means always topping you then I’ll do it.”

I take a sip and shake my head, “I have no idea what I did to deserve you, Kakarot.”

He smiles at me, “You’re my Prince. You’ve deserved me from the beginning,” He sighs, “Besides, you’re a good man. I wouldn’t have gone and fallen in love with you if you weren’t.”

I lean back in my chair, groaning at the ceiling, “You’re too sweet,” I pause, “God if you could show that kind of emotion during Instinct I think I’d fall apart.”

“‘Geta. I can.” He sets his glass down, looking at me strangely, “I just always thought you liked it more when I didn’t.”

I sit back up with my brow furrowed. I don’t recall him being able to break through that wall of concentration.

“Since when?”

“Since I mastered it. Once it’s mastered it doesn’t take all of my concentration, so I can still tell when you want me to _fist_ you, and put more effort into making you feel loved. I genuinely thought you had a thing for acting like a slut, though.”

“Of course I do, Kakarot. But even I feel emotion from time to time,” I look around nonchalantly, “So, when do you want to put that to the test?”

He shakes his head and looks at the table with a smile, “I guess we could go one more round for today.”

With a smile, I bound out of my chair, out of the kitchen and down the hallway to our bedroom. I can hear him laughing low behind me, before a flash of heat flies down the hall.


End file.
